Online, multiplayer gaming is becoming ever more popular. Players can join in computer-hosted games using personal devices from various locations. During gameplay there may be an occurrence that has some level of significance that the players may want to re-watch, or be able to view as the occurrence may have been outside a field of view rendered for a particular player. Often the replay of a game involves the playback of audio and/or video captured during the game. Such playback offers limited flexibility, and can be resource intensive in at least some environments.